


Sisyphean

by digigirl02



Category: Power Rangers RPM
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/pseuds/digigirl02
Summary: Ziggy learns a new word.
Relationships: Ziggy Grover & Dr. K
Kudos: 11





	Sisyphean

Sisyphean

It was another February day in Corinth. Dr. K was working on one of her many projects when she was rudely interrupted.

“Hey Doc, guess what.”

She made a non communal noise as she continued to type. I really do need to put a _Do Not Disturb_ sign up, she thought for unfortunately not the first time.

“I learned a new word today,” he said neither noticing or caring for a response he continued. “It’s Sisyphean.”

Dr. K looked away from her computer towards her ranger operator series green stood “What did you just say,” she asked in a surprised tone.

“Sisyphean,” he replied, “it refers to a task that can never be finished.”

“I am well aware of that,” she retorted. “I am just surprised that you, of all people, would know that word.”

He looked at her with a sheepish grin, “it was from my “word of the day” calendar. Yesterday’s word was ignominy.”

Figures, she thought, of course he would use a “word of the day”calendar to increase his rather limited vocabulary. “Can you use both words in a sentence,” she asked him in an half amused tone.

“Sure,” he replied. “ Because she was working on aSisypheanproject she often felt like she brought igomity to the scientific community.

“You never cease to amaze me,” she replied dryly before returning to her work.

“Oh, and doc.”

“What is it now,” she asked him impatiently.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“I hope that I don’t have to remind you that we are the middle of a war here,” she replied. “ We can’t afford the time or resources to celebrate a nonsensicalholiday created by the card industry for an abstract idea such as love.”

“I know, it’s just that,” Seeing the glare directed at him. “It’s nothing, never mind.”

“Get back to work series operative green,” she told him. Watching as he left the room, she held back a small smile.Despite her large IQ , she knew that she could never figure Ziggy err ranger operator series green, she reminded herself, knowing full well that her relationship with him was purely professional, out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignominy- Public shame and loss of honor.


End file.
